Not Such A Bad Guy After All
by Netsrik1
Summary: Josh is working the emergency room when Castle and Beckett are brought in after the events of 'Crossfire'. He performs Kate's surgery, but keeps tabs on Castle too, proving that maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Got a new one for you, this one's for the #Castle28 prompt on Tumblr, though the prompt itself will be in the last chapter of this 3 shot. It's also combined with another Tumblr prompt: 'Josh is the doctor who attends C &B in the hospital after Crossfire'. __**Trigger warning:**_ _This chapter discusses the possibility of a miscarriage and also the possible termination of a pregnancy for health reasons._

 _I hope you enjoy this fic!_

 **XXXXXX**

He liked working the emergency room. There was an urgency that he felt kept him sharp, so whenever he wasn't off with Doctors Without Borders, he made sure the ER was a part of his rotation.

His colleagues thought he was crazy.

"What's the matter with you? We can pick and choose patients. Sure, sometimes we'll be called down to help with a heart attack, but sign up for the ER voluntarily? You're nuts, D."

He ignored the jibes and kept on doing what he was doing.

The doors crashed open, making him jump and run to the gurney.

"BP 80 over 40! Dropping!"

"What happened?" Dr. Davidson asked tersely, as he got right to work examining the patient.

The paramedic replied the same way.

"Gunshot wounds. One to the shoulder, one to the belly. Female victim, there was another with her – male. The other ambulance is right behind."

"Call more doctors," Josh barked to the head nurse. "At least two; but more would be better!"

"Yes Doctor," the nurse replied, reaching for her phone.

The other gunshot patient was rushed into the ER a few seconds later, followed by several people Josh recognized from a similar situation years ago.

He looked at the face of the woman he was working on, and felt dizzy, the sense of déjà vu almost overpowering.

Kate.

"Josh," a soft voice called. It was Lanie Parish.

The quiet tone broke the shock.

"Lanie? What the hell?"

He looked over at the other gurney, and sure enough, it was Castle.

Lanie was fighting tears, and losing. But she had to ask.

"Josh, can you do this? Or are you still too close?"

"I-I haven't seen either of them since Kate broke up with me."

"Is that going to cause problems?"

He came to himself, jumping back into the moment, realizing only a few seconds had passed.

"Of course not. Doctor Mars," he called to another emergency doctor. "Will you work on the shoulder here? Berg, Hillis!" he pointed at Castle and the two doctors who had come running at the nurse's call immediately began working on him, stabilizing him for surgery while Josh did the same for Kate.

 **XXXXXX**

It was hours later. Josh wasn't sure what time it was as he stood at the sink scrubbing Kate's blood off himself. He wanted the story – and he was hoping Jim or Lanie would tell him more when he went out to meet with them.

He'd made a somewhat surprising discovery during surgery, but wasn't sure he should say anything to the family yet.

Kate was pregnant.

It was early enough that there was a good chance she didn't know yet, and it probably would have been better to terminate so that Kate's body's resources would work on healing her wounds.

But he'd thought back to the one conversation they'd had about kids, when things were still good between them and jobs – and Castle – hadn't gotten in the way.

 _"_ _I like kids, I do," Kate told him. "I admit I'm kind of scared of babies, but when they hit about two and have a real personality I love them."_

 _"_ _You've got to get through those two years though, Kate," Josh laughed. "And I have a niece and a nephew; they certainly had 'real personalities' even before they turned a year."_

 _"_ _Well, I'm sure I'll feel differently when I have my own."_

 _Josh's eyebrows raised._

 _"'_ _When'?"_

 _Kate smiled shyly and shrugged._

 _"_ _Well, it'll still be awhile before I'm really ready for a kid, but yeah. When."_

Then she'd been shot the first time and the relationship collapsed. He'd known it would eventually. Kate had thought her feelings for Castle were well hidden, but Josh knew her better than she thought, and as far as he was concerned, she'd worn her feelings on her sleeve. It was one reason he'd shoved Castle in the waiting room that horrible day. She was technically still his girlfriend, but she wasn't his.

But still, he couldn't in good conscience take away something he knew she wanted without telling her first. Besides, it was just the blood work that showed the pregnancy. For all he knew, she'd already miscarried. He'd get an obstetrician to examine her as soon as he spoke with the family.

Shaking off the reverie, Josh left the room. He peeked into the next OR where Castle was still in surgery, then went to the waiting room.

As soon as he entered, Jim Beckett jumped to his feet.

"Josh!"

"Jim."

The two men shook hands as Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Ryan and Esposito all stood and surrounded them.

"Did you take care of Katie?"

"Come on, let's all sit down."

They all did as they were told and Josh sat next to Jim.

"I did take care of her. I probably shouldn't have, given our prior relationship, but I…" he trailed off a moment then shook his head. "Anyway, let me explain what went down."

Josh described what he had done during surgery, directing his comments specifically to Kate's father, but he looked at the others from time to time, including them.

"I won't lie, it's still touch and go. Kate's stable, but critical."

"I can't believe you did this," said Jim. "You won't be censured or anything for operating on someone you know, will you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Josh assured him. "It's been years, and everything is water under the bridge."

"When can I see her?" Jim asked.

"She's still being situated in ICU. I'll let you know as soon as she's settled. And it'll just be you, Jim, for about ten minutes." He looked at the others. "Sorry…"

"Understood," broke in Esposito. "We're waiting on Castle too."

Alexis shot Espo a grateful glance. She wanted to ask about her father, but didn't know how to bring the conversation around.

Josh saw the look and directed his next words to her and Martha.

"I don't know his injuries or condition, but I do know he's still in surgery. I can see if I can find out how much longer, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Davidson," Martha put an arm around Alexis. "Any news at all would be greatly appreciated."

Josh nodded and turned back to Jim.

"I'll go check on Castle and see how Kate's doing and come get you."

"Thanks, Josh. For everything."

Josh glanced at Lanie and left the room.

 **XXXXXX**

"Josh!"

He turned at Lanie's voice.

"Don't think I didn't notice that look you gave me," Lanie crossed her arms. "What didn't you tell us out there? What didn't you tell Jim?"

He sighed.

"I shouldn't… You're not that kind of doctor. I shouldn't have…"

"But you did. Now come on, Josh. What would I understand that the others wouldn't?"

"She's pregnant, Lanie."

Lanie gasped, her hand rising to her mouth.

"You didn't know?"

Lanie shook her head, and Josh nodded.

"It's very early, so she probably doesn't even know herself. It was the blood work that told us." His voice broke, and he looked up at the ceiling trying to pull himself together before continuing. "You've seen her injuries; how severe they are. Do you see my dilemma? That's why I didn't tell Jim. I would have taken Castle aside to tell him, but…"

"You didn't termin…"

"No, I didn't," he interrupted. "Not gonna lie, Lanie –" he broke off, then just repeated himself. "No, I didn't."

"Good. Kate would never forgive you. Neither would Castle."

Josh nodded.

"And I could live with that if it saved her life, but I don't want to until she or Castle knows, or if I absolutely have to. And I _don't_ want to have to. I know Kate wants a kid. I'm just about to call an obstetrician to examine her. But there is a chance that…" he stopped again. "The blood work would still show the risen hormone levels, even if…"

Lanie closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. Josh was right. With an injury like Kate's, a miscarriage was more likely than not.

"Hang on a sec," Josh went to a wall phone and dialed an extension.

"Dr. Morgan? Dr. Davidson here. I have a female patient just out of surgery for gunshot wounds to the shoulder and belly… Right… Blood work shows pregnancy… No, she's not showing at all, it's early."

The back and forth continued for a few moments before Josh hung up.

"She'll be right down with the ultrasound machine."

He turned disbelieving eyes to the woman standing beside him.

"What the hell happened, Lanie? Why was she shot _again_? I heard she was Captain now. She wouldn't be going into the field anymore, right? And there's a recently healed scar that looks like a graze from a gun. Did you know about that? And Castle shot too?"

Lanie raised her hands to her head.

"I don't know everything. And I'm sure that was deliberate on Kate's part, you know how she is. I did know about the graze. She stitched it up herself and asked me to look at it a week later. But this time they were shot at home."

"A home invasion?"

"Of a sort, I guess. I understand that it did have to do with a case that Kate's been working on. The guy was lying in wait for them," she paused. "And now he's lying in wait for me at the morgue."

"God."

The obstetrician came down the hall, rolling the ultrasound monitor in front of her, and holding the wand for the internal examination in a small bag with other necessary paraphernalia. She greeted Josh and he introduced the medical examiner.

"And you're here because…?" Dr. Morgan asked, confused that an M.E. was in ICU.

"I'm a friend of the patient you're going to examine. I'll go and let you get to work. Keep me posted, Josh? I won't tell Jim anything until you know one way or another."

"Of course, Lanie. And tell Castle's mother and daughter I'll find out about him as soon as I'm finished here. That is, unless Dr. Hillis comes out first."

"Will do. Thanks, Josh." She went back to the waiting room.

 **XXXXXX**

30 minutes later, Josh escorted Jim back to see his daughter. He'd come back earlier – while Dr. Morgan was examining Kate – to let Martha and Alexis know that Rick was out of surgery and his doctor would be out soon. Dr. Hillis was with them now, tucked in a corner, explaining the injuries and what he had done to repair them.

Josh could see tears rolling down Alexis' face, but she was smiling. She had been the one to find her father and stepmother, and as serious as the injuries were, they were alive, and that was enough to give her hope, dim though it was.

Josh had also spoken with Lanie again before taking Jim back. They decided that Jim needed to know about the pregnancy, since he would be the one to make the hard decisions for Kate since Castle couldn't.

Jim knew something was up. Getting Kate 'situated' had taken longer than he expected – longer than it had after the first shooting.

First shooting. God, he'd hoped that would be the last one.

"Josh, what complications are there with Katie?" he asked. "I know there's something, just tell me what it is."

They stopped outside Kate's cubicle and Josh pointed to a couple of chairs outside.

"You're right, Jim, there is something…" he broke off at the anguished look on the older man's face. "It's – not necessarily bad – though under the circumstances, it may not be particularly good news either."

Jim looked at Josh and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Spit it out, Josh."

The doctor sighed and dove in. "Kate's pregnant, Jim."

Jim sat back in his chair, the worry on his face deepening.

"We discovered it just before surgery," Josh continued. "That's what took me so long to bring you back here. We needed to examine her more closely."

"She didn't miscarry?" Jim asked, a little hesitantly.

"No, and honestly, I'm a little surprised she didn't, as is the obstetrician I consulted. The heartbeat came through quite strongly." He frowned, looking at the floor as he went on. "But it's very early days yet, Jim, and I don't know how pregnancy is going to affect Kate's healing process."

"Do you think Katie knows?"

He looked back up. "I doubt it. As I mentioned, it's early."

"She wants kids, Josh…" Jim looked terrified at what he thought Josh was about to ask him to do.

"I know she does, Jim. And I have no intention of doing anything but taking care of them both unless I absolutely have to do something else. Right now, Kate's stable and as far as we can tell this early, the baby seems healthy. But you need to know that it could come to termination if Kate's vitals drop, and I'm sorry, but with Castle in critical condition, you may have to make that final decision."

Jim closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I understand, Josh. God, I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too," he stood and motioned Jim to follow. "Come on. I'm sorry the visit needs to be so short, but we need to let Kate rest. She may not wake up for a few days anyway."

"Understood. I just need to see her."

Josh nodded, clapped Kate's father on the shoulder and left him with his daughter.

 **XXXXXX**

 _A/N 2: Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! I'm amazed at the response to this. Both good and bad, it's interesting to see people's opinions, though I've never understood why some people have to be so rude about it. Regarding hating Josh, I've always felt that the exes have gotten a bad rap. I mean, if Gina really was so terrible, why would Castle keep working with her? If Josh was as bad as he's been made out to be, would Kate have "really liked him"? They_ are _good as foils in fics – I've used Gina that way before when I needed our Rick and Kate to be apart. But it's rare to read these characters (along with Demming and Meredith) as good people, and I wanted to. Write what you want to read, right? As for the legality in telling Lanie and Jim about the pregnancy, just go with it. Lanie's a doctor and Jim's Kate's father. Even if in real life Josh would get in trouble for it, he won't here. Sorry for the rant, on to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Trigger warnings (see chapter one) still apply, though there's much less discussion of it in this chapter._

 **XXXXXX**

Kate woke three days later distressed and confused. Fortunately, Josh had just entered the room to examine her and was able to stave off a little of the anxiety.

"Hey, Kate," he said. "How are you feeling? Can you speak to me?"

"Cas-?" Kate's vision cleared a little. "Josh? Where's Castle? Did he…? Is he…?" Tears filled her eyes and panic was rising. Josh was quick to reassure her.

"He's alive, Kate. He's just down the hall."

"I need to see him. Josh, I need him!"

"Kate, you need to calm down. I'll check in on him and see when you can visit," he didn't add that 'if' was a more likely word at this point.

"Is he okay? He was shot, Josh!" she began crying. Deep heavy sobs that made Josh worry about her sutures.

"Kate, Kate," he soothed. "Kate, you really need to calm down. I know Castle was shot. So were you. You need to stop crying. I know your dad will want to see you now you're awake. I'd hate to have to sedate you, but you're going to tear your stitches."

The mild threat worked and the sobs slowed to a few heaving breaths and then to a stop.

"You're in ICU and will be for at least a couple more days," Josh told her as he examined her, checking her sutures for any seepage or abnormal discoloration. He lifted her bed to a position that was close to upright but didn't disturb her wounds and asked several more questions about how she was feeling physically. He stood up straight and said "I'll get your dad. He's right outside. He's been camped out in the waiting room along with Castle's mother and daughter."

"Will you check on Rick for me?" Kate pleaded. "Please, Josh, I need to know…"

"I already have. The last time I did, he was stable, though still unconscious." Seeing her anguish, he continued, "I'll look in on him again in a few minutes and tell you how he is. Better yet, I'll see if his doctor will visit you. Now please relax. I'll bring your dad back and then go visit him, okay? If he happens to be awake, would you like me to update him about you?"

Kate nodded, "Yes. Tell him I'm fine."

Josh gave a return nod. She wasn't 'fine', but he wasn't about to go into semantics with her.

Then she asked, "Did you operate on me?"

"I did."

She tilted her head to one side. "Should you have?"

"There was no question, Kate. I don't want to do it again, though, all right?"

That got a small smile out of her and Josh opened the door, motioning Jim to come in.

"Katie?"

"Dad!" Kate smiled wanly at him, then at Josh.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" Jim ran his hand over her head in a gentle caress.

"I hurt."

"Should I call Josh back? Get you some meds?"

"No, I'm not talking about physically – well, yes, I hurt physically too, obviously, but… How could I have been so stupid, Dad? I wanted to protect him and instead all I did was get him shot!"

She began to cry, not the wracking sobs of earlier, Josh noted, but enough that it worried Jim.

"Katie, please don't cry. You both made it through surgery, and you'll be okay."

Josh started a little, realizing he'd been eavesdropping. He quietly left the room, neither Kate nor Jim noticing him go.

 **XXXXXX**

He paused outside Castle's room, hearing voices coming from inside.

"I was so scared!"

That was Alexis.

There was a low rumble in reply, but Josh couldn't make it out. Apparently, Castle was awake now too. He knocked and entered the room.

Both patient and daughter looked up as Josh came in. Rick's eyes darkened in a pained glower when he saw his wife's ex, but Alexis addressed the doctor brightly.

"Dr. Davidson! My dad's awake! I'm so happy! Gram will be ecstatic when she gets back from the cafeteria."

Josh smiled at her.

"I see," he looked at Castle. "Kate will be thrilled to hear you're awake as well."

Rick started, and winced at the jolt.

"Ka-Kate's awake? She's alive?" Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Alexis squeezed his hand, just as relieved as her father.

"Yes, to both questions," replied Josh. "Based on what I can see, and how coherent you are, I'd be willing to bet you woke up within a few minutes of each other."

"You two and your shared brain thing," Alexis snarked with a grin. Then her head shot up and she gave Josh a stricken look. "I'm sorry, Dr. Davidson."

He waved her concern away.

"It's fine, Miss Castle. As I was telling you all after Kate's surgery, it's water under the bridge."

Though he was still a little groggy, Castle was not to be deterred.

"How is she? When can I see her?"

"Kate was shot in the abdomen and shoulder. It was touch and go for a little while during surgery, but we got everything repaired. As for when you can see each other, let me talk to Dr. Hillis, but I'd like to wait until you're both out of intensive care."

"When will that be?" Rick asked.

Josh smiled inwardly at Castle's insistence.

"It will be at least two more days before I'm comfortable releasing Kate to a private room," he said. "You can discuss your situation with Dr. Hillis, but I doubt you'll be moved immediately."

"I'm fine," Rick pleaded. "Just put me in a wheelchair and roll me over to her."

Josh turned serious. "Castle, you're _not_ fine. Both you and Kate were gravely injured. A religious person would call it a miracle you survived. You need time to heal," he held up a hand to stop Castle interrupting. "I know you can heal together and you will. But for now, you need to let us do our jobs. We kind of know what's best for you here. You both need to gain a little more strength before you can be moved. As soon as either one of you is able, we'll bring you together. All right?"

Rick deflated but nodded. He wasn't particularly happy about it, but he knew Josh was right.

"Thanks, Josh. Wait… You're her doctor? You operated on her?"

Josh gave a self-deprecating smile.

"Seems everyone has been asking me that. Yes, I was her surgeon. It's all right." He took a few minutes to describe Kate's injuries in detail to her husband, and what he did to repair the damage done by the bullets. He finished with "I'll take good care of her for you, Castle."

Rick closed his eyes. Short though it was, the conversation had been draining.

"I know you will. Thank you, Josh."

Josh nodded to Alexis and slipped out of the room.

 **XXXXXX**

"Dr. Davidson, what are you doing here? Mr. Castle isn't your patient."

Josh turned from the door toward the voice.

"Ah, Dr. Hillis," he stepped forward with his hand out. "I've been looking for you."

Squeezing Josh's hand, the man eyed him suspiciously. "Oh?"

Dr. Hillis had blond hair and watery blue eyes. He was a short man, only coming up to Josh's chin. A little pretentious, he was also an excellent surgeon and extremely protective of his patients, to the point that he was wary of another doctor even looking in on them.

"Yes," Josh answered. "My patient is Captain Kate Beckett, who is Mr. Castle's wife. She regained consciousness earlier today and is very worried about her husband, as you can imagine."

Dr. Hillis nodded.

"I was wondering if you could visit her sometime today," Josh continued. "Update her on Cas – er – Mr. Castle's condition, and give her your opinion on when they can see each other." He shook his head. "They're both itching to get together."

"My patient told you that, did he?" Hillis asked, a little miffed that Josh had spoken to the man under his care without him there. "He was asking about her when he first woke up, but I'll have to discuss how much he wants her to know with him first, to make sure it's all right with him. You understand"

Josh refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew what Castle's answer would be.

"Of course, Doctor," was all he said.

 **XXXXXX**

Jim was leaving Kate's room when Josh returned.

"Hi Josh. Katie was asking about that contraption in the corner of the room," Jim told him as they shook hands. "I confess I'm a little curious myself."

Josh grinned.

"That's the ultrasound machine," he answered. "We've been using it every day because we want to keep close tabs on things." He looked at his watch. "Dr. Morgan will be down in about a half hour to examine Kate. Did you tell her she's pregnant?"

"No, I wasn't sure I should. You're the doctor after all."

"Well then I'm going to tell her now. Do you want to come back in for the reveal?"

Jim chuckled.

"No, Katie just kicked me out. She told me to 'Go home, get some rest and have a good meal.' She doesn't want to see me until tomorrow afternoon. She's definitely not 100%, but I can tell she's feeling better."

It was Josh's turn to chuckle.

"Some of that is the medication. She does have a point, about you, Jim. You and Castle's family have worn yourselves out. He's awake, by the way."

"Oh, thank God," Jim sighed. "I'll look in on him before I go, if they'll let me. I won't tell him Katie's pregnant, though. I'll let her do that."

"Fair enough."

"Maybe I can talk Rick's family into going home too," continued Jim. "I have to admit, I'm exhausted. Katie was right to send me home."

Josh smiled. "Good luck dragging his daughter away from him. See you tomorrow."

Jim waved as he walked down the hall.

Josh didn't enter Kate's room immediately; he stood lost in thought as her father moved away.

There had been two more ultrasounds in the last couple of days. Josh and Dr. Morgan wanted to keep a close eye on the baby, and both were concerned with how Kate was recovering. Thankfully, she was improving every day, despite the resources the pregnancy was taking from her. The baby's heartbeat was still strong, and while there was still an elevated risk of miscarriage, termination was off the table for now, much to everyone's relief, though that could change if Kate took a turn for the worse. Now she was awake, it was time to tell her.

Josh opened the door.

 **XXXXXX**

"Hey, Kate," he greeted. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Did you see Castle?"

Josh grinned. When Kate Beckett had something on her mind, it was like she was on rails. Nothing would deviate her from her course. Especially if it had to do with her husband. Josh had to admit that Castle was good for her – better than he ever could have been.

"Yes, I did…"

Kate interrupted before he could go on.

"How is he? Is he awake? I need to know!"

"Well, if you'd let me finish my sentence," he teased. She had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry."

"Hey, I get it, you're worried. He's – well, I won't say he's fine – but he is awake. And just as worried about you."

"When can I see him?"

"I'll discuss it with Dr. Hillis, Castle's surgeon. He's going to come see you, by the way, and fill you in on Castle's condition better than I can. But you won't be moved to a private room until the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

Kate looked like she was about to protest, but Josh rode over her.

"I'm serious, Kate. At least two more days. You're as bad as your husband."

Kate smiled at that.

Josh continued. "As for whether you can visit him or vice versa, well, that also depends on what Dr. Hillis says. Your husband is his patient. Castle may be awake and talking, but like I said, I don't know his full condition. I'm more concerned with _my_ patient right now. We found more than just a couple of bullets."

Kate's smile faded. "That is _not_ a reassuring thing to say, Josh."

He laughed. "I guess not. But this is not a bad thing. In fact, it's rather amazing." He pointed to the machine in the corner.

"Your dad said you were asking about that."

Kate glanced over at it and back to Josh.

"Yeah, what is that thing? It's been making me nervous since I first noticed it."

"Well, telling you might make you more nervous, but that's normal."

Kate gave him 'The Look', and turned on her best interrogator voice.

"Josh."

He smiled at her gently.

"It's an ultrasound machine. You're pregnant Kate."

 **XXXXXX**

 _A/N 2: Tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I had such good intentions with this story, wanting to get it out quickly. Unfortunately, I got slammed by real life and just didn't have time to write. I did finally get the #castle28 prompt in there:_ _ **"I can't believe you did this! I didn't ask you to do any of this!"**_

 _Shout out to reviewer Castle4Eva. I hadn't thought of them Facetiming each other, (chalk it up to being a little tech challenged) but it was a great idea and I used it. Thanks!_

 _I know people have asked for a longer story, but because this is told from Josh's point of view, I'm leaving it as a 3 shot. I haven't started writing it, but I am planning to revisit this story with other points of view, at least a one shot, if not longer. I do need to get back to my other story, The Hunter, so it may be a little while, I appreciate your patience._

 _I hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

 **XXXXXX**

There was a knock on the door as Kate stared at Josh with her mouth hanging open.

"That's either the obstetrician or Dr. Hillis," Josh mentioned. "Kate? Can you please say something?"

Dr. Morgan stepped into the room. She saw the look on Kate's face and knew Dr. Davidson had just broken the news. She smiled at the stunned woman.

"Hi, Captain Beckett, I'm Dr. Alicia Morgan."

Kate stared at the two doctors.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm an obstetrician specializing in high-risk pregnancies like yours."

Kate gawked at Dr. Morgan as if she had two heads and six arms. She shook her head and came back to herself.

"Pregnant?" she asked again. "How did that…?" She stopped herself and gave Josh a good-natured glare. "Don't answer that."

Both doctors laughed at that, and Josh was cheered by Kate's snark coming back.

"Pregnant?" she repeated. "I – wow." A stricken look came over her face, and she cradled her still flat belly. "Oh God, I was just shot. How far along am I, do you know? Did my actions hurt my baby?"

"It's very early, a little over a month I'd say. 6 or 7 weeks at most," replied Dr. Morgan.

"It must have been the night my motorcycle…" Kate said under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" asked Josh.

Kate blushed. "Uh… Never mind."

"And I'll be able to speculate more on the last part of your question once I examine you." The obstetrician eased any lingering awkwardness by jumping into the exam. She pulled the machine over to the bed.

"Now, Kate – we may as well be on a first name basis for this," she smiled to put Kate at ease. "This is a transvaginal examination…"

"Isn't that a little invasive?" Kate asked, crossing her legs protectively.

"It _is_ an internal exam," Dr. Morgan answered. "But this early, even I wouldn't be able to see much with an abdominal exam, and _I_ know what I'm looking for. In fact, Kate, you probably won't see a whole lot with this one. I'll point things out to you, of course, but I think the most you'll see is a bright dot. You will hear the heartbeat, though."

Dr. Morgan began moving Kate's hospital gown out of the way. Kate looked up at Josh in a slight panic.

"Um… Josh?" she blushed again. "You're a doctor, and you were probably here for the other ultrasounds, and I know that we had… That we were…" Kate covered her eyes with one hand. "Could you please wait outside?"

Josh understood. Kate had never been a prude, but this had to be a little bizarre for her.

"Of, course, Kate. I have some paperwork to finish anyway. Page me when you've finished, Dr. Morgan?"

"I will, Doctor," Dr. Morgan flipped on the monitor as Josh left and began the exam.

 **XXXXXX**

Out in the hall, he met up with Alexis, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Miss Castle, how's your dad?"

"He's getting his bandages changed right now. He's a little cranky because he can't see Kate," she grinned. "But I thought of something that could help; I hope it's okay."

Josh folded his arms and eyed the young woman with interest.

"Well, let's hear it. What's your idea?"

Alexis bit her lip much like her stepmother did.

"Facetime," was all she said.

Josh's arms dropped, and he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"I mean – if what I've read about using cell phones in hospitals is true, then of course it's a bad thing – I asked Dr. Hillis if it was a good idea, but he just kind of grunted, so I thought I'd ask you." She took a deep breath.

Josh smirked a little.

"Dr. Hillis is a fine doctor, and he has a reasonably good bedside manner when it comes to his patients. Everybody else, though…"

Alexis smiled. "He's not as bad as Dr. Perlmutter at the morgue. I met him when I interned there, and Lanie's told me some stories."

That made Josh laugh aloud. "I guess there's always one of those everywhere, medical or otherwise." He grew serious again. "As for the Facetime, I've seen reports of tests that were done with cell phones and hospital equipment, and there really isn't a problem. I think it would be a good thing for them."

"It also might be good for you doctors and nurses. You won't have to listen to them pining for each other."

He laughed again. "You may have a point there, Miss Castle." He changed the subject a little, then. "Did you see Mr. Beckett?"

"Yes, I did. He wanted to go see my dad, but Dr. Hillis left word that even though he's awake, only family can visit."

Josh nodded.

"That may be for the best right now," he said. "Just while he's still in ICU. As I keep telling Kate, I don't know his full condition and Dr. Hillis does, so what he says goes. I'd suggest that you meet up with Jim tomorrow morning – no, wait – he told me that he wouldn't be in until the afternoon as per Kate." He thought a moment. "You know – I do know Kate's condition, and I think it would be all right if you visited her. After all, you are her family now."

Alexis brightened.

"Really? That's great!"

"Not too early in the morning," he admonished. You and your grandmother should get some rest too. Your dad's awake and talking and so is Kate. They're both doing quite well, considering."

"That's what Kate's dad said. I'm still scared, though."

"That's understandable, but you've got to go get the phones, you might as well spend the night."

"Not at the loft," Alexis told him, her tone almost scandalized. "It's still a crime scene. In fact," she went on, "The phones might count as evidence. Maybe I could ask Ryan and Esposito. Or, I could just stop by the Apple Store."

"Either way, head on home, wherever that is right now." He smiled at the young woman. "I don't want to see you three in here as patients for exhaustion."

Alexis rolled her eyes in a gesture so like Kate that Josh nearly burst out laughing.

"Good night, Miss Castle."

"You can call me Alexis, Dr. Davidson, Good night, I promise I won't be back too early."

 **XXXXXX**

True to her word, Alexis returned to the hospital at 10 AM. When she found Josh, he noted the laptop case hanging on her shoulder.

"I figured Dad would kick me out once he got his phone," she explained as she held up Kate's cell. "And he did. So, I figured I'd catch up on some homework after I give Kate hers. Dad told me to have her him call as soon as she gets it."

"I have a feeling I'd better take care of her checkup before I let you in. I'm sure I'll get kicked out as well."

Alexis smiled then asked, "Dr. Davidson?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I know you don't really like my dad, and I don't know all the reasons you and Kate broke up, but it's still got to be weird having them as patients, even though my dad isn't your direct patient, but still you came and told Dad about how Kate's doing and you're letting me do this with the phones and…"

"Alexis, breathe," Josh broke in with a smile. "It's been over four years since Kate and I split. If I'm not over it by now, there's something wrong with me. I'll admit, it's odd meeting up with Kate – and your dad – again in these circumstances, but this is my job. If I refused to care for Kate out of spite because of the breakup, I shouldn't be a doctor."

"Well, thank you anyway," Alexis repeated. She held the phone up again. "You'd better get in there and examine her before I come in. My dad might explode soon." She grinned.

Josh laughed.

"Dr. Hillis would have my head."

He turned away from the young woman and opened the door.

 **XXXXXX**

"Hi, Kate," he said as he walked into the room. "How's the pain this morning?"

"Hey, Josh," Kate returned. "Pain's there, but I'm managing."

"Kate, don't be strong," he admonished, looking over her wounds, making sure there were no signs of infection. He replaced the bandages. "If you're hurting, you need to say so."

Kate grimaced. "I know, really, it's okay. The nurse gave me a dose about 10 minutes ago. It just hasn't quite kicked in all the way. Don't worry; I learned my lesson last time about trying to tough it out."

Josh nodded.

"Good."

"I do have a question, though," she looked up at him with a pensive expression.

"What's that?"

"It has to do with the meds. I know I'm on some strong stuff, is that okay for the baby?"

Josh should have realized she'd ask that. Of course she would.

"I've been working closely with Dr. Morgan on getting the best dosages for what you need without causing problems. She's scheduled to look in on you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure she knows your concerns, and maybe she can explain more when you see her. But we do know all this, and we'll do everything we can to not hurt your baby."

Kate sighed.

"I know, Josh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Kate. It's a legitimate question. You have every right to ask."

Kate changed the subject.

"Did I hear you talking to Alexis in the hall?"

Josh smirked – a little smugly, Kate noticed.

"You did. She has a little surprise for you, and so do I."

Kate looked intrigued. Josh knew she wasn't exactly enamored with surprises, but being stuck in bed, she'd take it.

"What's your surprise?"

"Well, in truth, I have two. Since Alexis is your stepdaughter, I told her she could come visit you for a few minutes. I know that one's not really a surprise since you know she's out there, but…"

Kate's smile brightened the room. She understood the importance of not having too much excitement while healing, but she'd been bored to tears when she was alone and awake. Her dad was bringing a few books when he came back, but the prospect of a new visitor in the meantime was fantastic.

"That's one," she said, grinning, fishing for the other.

"I'll hold off on the other for a bit," Josh continued with a grin of his own. "I need to make sure of a couple of things first."

"Oh, you give me the buildup and then no follow through? I think I can see how this goes," she teased.

Josh laughed and continued his own tease. "Yeah, I should be able to pull some strings." He'd never seen her like this before. Yes, they'd had good times and fun times together, but she had never been so open and light with him before. He was struck again at how good Castle was for her. Sobering, he went on. "Your dad tried to visit your husband last night before leaving, but Dr. Hillis said no."

Kate winced as she scooched up into a sitting position. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "You'd have to ask him. Has he visited you yet?"

"No, but he did send word that he'll come by today."

"Good. He can give you whatever reasons there are. I don't know Castle's condition well enough to speculate on his judgment. But for now…"

He opened the door and motioned Alexis to come in.

The redhead tentatively came to the door.

"Hi, Kate. Is it all right if I come in?"

"Absolutely!" Kate exclaimed, "I'd love some girl talk!" she motioned to the chair her father had been using on his visits.

"As a matter of fact…" Alexis hedged, "I won't stay that long."

Kate's face fell.

"But I really don't think you'll mind," she went on, pulling Kate's cell phone out of her purse.

She explained that the phones turned out not to be evidence in the investigation, but CSU had collected them anyway. As soon as they'd been looked over they had been locked in Kate's desk drawer. Acting Captain Ross Roberts had listened to Alexis' explanation as to why she wanted them, and with Ryan's endorsement, allowed her to take them.

"I'm glad the crime scene guys took them even though they didn't need to. If they'd been left at the loft I'd have bought you both new ones. I'm not going back there until the blo …" she broke off. "Well… until everything is cleaned up."

Kate squeezed Alexis' arm and took the phone.

"I don't blame you," was her only comment.

"So, anyway," Alexis shook her head.

Josh was typing on the computer, trying not to eavesdrop, but he heard that and imagined she was shaking the image of her father and stepmother lying in pools of blood out of her mind. He could hardly envisage discovering such a horrible scenario.

"Dr. Davidson said it would be all right if you called Dad on Facetime. That way you can see each other and talk, even though you can't be in the same room yet."

Josh smiled at Kate's expression. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so bowled over when they were together. And it had happened twice in one day!

"A-Alexis…" she stammered and looked at her ex. "Josh… I can't believe you did this! I didn't ask you to do any of this!"

Tears trickled down Kate's face and she immediately started the ap.

"I think it's time we left, so you can talk to Castle," said Josh. "But let me tell you my other surprise really quick."

Kate looked up from her phone expectantly.

"You are doing much better than I was hoping for, even with all of your medical issues. I know I said it would be tomorrow at the earliest, but I'm thinking we can move you to a regular room in a couple of hours. What do you think?"

Kate's jaw dropped. Honestly, for not liking surprises, she sure made them fun to give her.

"Josh, that would be great!"

"I thought you'd like that," he smiled. "Now," he turned to Alexis. "Let's get out of here before your dad explodes and Dr. Hillis gets on my case."

Alexis laughed and nodded in agreement.

"See you later, Kate!"

She waved but there was no reply. Kate was already looking at Castle's face on her phone and crying.

 **XXXXXX**

The transitioning of rooms went quickly. Dr. Hillis caved an hour after Kate was situated; agreeing to move Castle into the room with his wife, citing Rick's 'incessant whining' as an excuse.

Josh was standing outside the door with Dr. Morgan when he heard an exclamation from Castle.

"What? Really? When did you…? Oh, God, Kate. Is everything…?"

"There's your cue," said Josh.

"You're not coming in?" asked Dr. Morgan.

Josh shook his head.

"Nah. It's your exam, and even though Castle and I have kind of buried the hatchet, I don't think he'd appreciate me in there. Besides, Kate would probably kick me out again."

"Fair enough," the obstetrician replied.

"I have rounds, I'll be in to see Kate in a couple of hours."

"I'll let her know."

Dr. Morgan entered the room and Josh overheard her introduce herself to Castle.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we? I'm sure you want to meet your – very – little one."

"You have no idea," Josh heard Castle say.

He turned away from the door, and moved down the hall.

 **XXXXXX**

 _A/N 2: And that's it for Josh's perspective. It was a fun challenge to take this character who so many fans have a problem with (to put it mildly), and give him his humanity. I'm not expecting to change anyone's mind about him, but I enjoyed taking Josh in a different direction from what's been done before._

 _Thoughts?_


End file.
